The Science Of RWBY
by TheLongVersion3
Summary: none of this is official so don't complain to me if its wrong. its mainly all theoretical. in this, i go into detail, sorta, explaining all kinds of things from RWBY. character semblances, the uses of dust, things like that.


**Yo, I know the profile bio says there won't be any RWBY on this account, but I'm bored. Until the next project by the rest of the LV's that requires real brain power, I have nothing to do in my free time. So lets do this. This chapter is dedicated to Yang's semblance, among other things. Before we begin, my info source's:**

 **RWBY wikia**

 **RTX 2013-2015**

 **RWBY volume 1-2**

 **RWBY Yellow trailer**

 **JAC onemanband – youtube channel**

 **my brain.**

 **Fandom's and fanfictions across the internet.**

 **Now, on with the good stuff. If your not into nerd stuff or intelligent explanations, skip to the end for a simple breakdown and full stats.**

 _Okay, so. Yang's semblance. Since I've already done most of the work, this shouldn't take too long. I have divided this into sections for my own convenience. And yours, totally yours._

 _HOW IT WORKS_

 _how does it work. Good question. Now, before you say, it works like superman because of her solar energy, NO! STOP IT! She emits solar energy, she doesn't absorb it. But it does work in a similar way to superman's powers. instead of her body drinking in UV rays, it drinks in force. Okay, that came out wrong, not star wars idiots. Force as in getting punched in the face, force. Let me give you an example. Say someone has exactly the same amount of strength as you, and they punch you as hard as they can. You are now twice as strong as them. That is how Yang's semblance works._

 _See, without her semblance, her natural strength added upon her aura gives Yang enough strength to break bone. That's just over 19'000 pounds of force for those of you who don't have that memorized. Now, if you'll remember, in "painting the town" Yang is quite literally punched through a stone wall. A pillar if you want to get technical. After which, she got up without a scratch, and suddenly had enough strength to not only catch the next punch, but then shatter the solid metal arm of said robot with a single blow. This would take at least 32'000 pounds of force, plus a very hot temperature(which her semblance easily takes care of). almost Exactly her original strength plus the force required to smash through that size of solid stone pillar._

 _And on top of giving her the strength that she's hit with, her semblance also gives her the extra durability to take half of what she gets hit with without flinching. We know this, because when she get's kicked so hard she's flung to the ground by Melanie in the yellow trailer, she takes the exact same hit a few seconds later, from the same person and barely even reacts to it, aside from sliding back a bit on her feet. Also, her dense aura helps a lot with keeping her conscious, and not dead. There are probably more examples, but I couldn't be bothered to spend time looking for more than one sufficient example. Its called laziness, I get it from my brother blame him._

 _Now, her "super saiyan mode". This is her using her aura to enhance her strength and speed through her semblance. As it is, it adds about 1/3 of her previous strength and speed to her ability. The longer and thicker her hair is, the more effective this will become. The angrier she is, the hotter and more plentiful the flames around her when she activates this ability, as well as boosting her strength by 10% more if she's furious(the messing with her hair level of anger). This also makes her punches twice as deadly by firing some sort of shockwave upon impact into whatever she hits. (as seen in Yellow trailer) but so far she has only used it once as far as I know. On top of all that, it appears to boost her reaction time, allowing her to dodge bullets on 1 or 2 occasions. (again, yellow trailer) and of course, we all know about her nasty habit of setting everything around her on fire when she does this. Once AGAIN, as seen in the yellow trailer she appears to be able to enter some sort of second form of super saiyan, which causes the equivalent of shattering all nearby glass, setting herself on fire, and a solar flare (therefore blinding the enemy, unless they have some sort of super shades). The downside, it only lasts for a few seconds and (theoretically) is draining to her aura._

 _Although she emits solar energy, she does not seem to be affected in any way by the sun. so f*ck off, Francis. She isn't solar powered. Just stop it. So we've gotten past how it essentially works. Now lets get into limitations._

 _LIMITS/WEAKNESSES_

 _okay, so as far as the world is concerned, Yang has no known weaknesses or limits. I am going to try my darnist to find some. Since were starting from scratch, lets begin with her weaknesses. (physical weaknesses.) um, well, I couldn't find sh*t. Okay, let's expand our search to any weaknesses. So, Yang tends to rush into things head first, usually without a plan or strategy other than hit it until it drops. Depending on the situation, this can sometimes be the best thing to do, but normally it pays to have a plan. Second, her battle outfit. While it does leave little to the imagination, psychological warfare, this also means that if someone or something gets through her defense, a blow could seriously injure her due to a noticeable lack of protective armor. Although, this does give her more freedom of movement. One more, her semblance is activated partially by anger. Should she be blinded with rage, she could easily act without thinking and get herself or others harmed or killed. And finally, she has absolutely no skill in stealth. None. Watch emerald forest part 1-2 if you don't believe me._

 _Now, limits. This might actually be harder than weaknesses. Since there is no evidence at all, anywhere, that she has a limit of any kind, lets say her limit to how strong she can get from getting hit, is infinite. Or just until she dies. Next, her resistance to fire. Lets be honest, she could probably go swimming in a volcano. That's just how high her badass level is. Okay, so speed. Limit wise, I don't have an exact speed for you, but its somewhere around 16 Mph if she gets running in the open. Reaction time is around 0.93 when her semblance is activated. 2.14 when its not. Durability, still theoretically infinite. Except, no matter what its less than half of her total strength. Except when she isn't using her semblance, in which case both her strength and durability have the exact same limit._

 _Let me explain. Newtons third law says that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, meaning that she can only withstand as much as she can deal out at the very most. So since Yang can deal out over 19'000 pounds of force, she can survive over 19'000 pounds of force as well. Again This is, of course, without her semblance. Ammo wise, its as much as her gauntlets can hold, plus her extra ammunition, wherever she manages to carry it. I'll talk more about that in the next section._

 _WEAPONS_

 _well, we already know what Ember Celica are, and what they do. But what type of ammunition do they use and how dangerous are they really. Lets do this. Lets start with its ammo capacity, like I said. The only place so far that we see her actually use up all her ammunition at once, no less reload is, you guessed it! Yellow trailer again. So, I shall count all her shots one by one. TO THE YOUTUBE!_

 _I have returned, and she uses a short chain of shotgun slugs (not sure what kind) 12 in each gauntlet, 24 in total. (non lethal slugs in yellow trailer obviously) so lets find out what kind._

 _Firstly, we can state the obvious. They are almost flare like in appearance, and burn when they hit bare skin so they are clearly fire dust enhanced. And from 'players and pieces' we see that they are also very long ranged and have no spread, meaning they are built mainly for accuracy rather than maximum close range damage, although I doubt it makes much difference. Plus this builds upon her lowest attribute, ranged attacks, meaning it no longer is weak. Anyways, since it is obvious that a Grimm's skin is extremely thick, being able to resist very low caliber bullets, and a small amount of high caliber rounds, Yang's slugs must have at least a small armor piercing factor. And they are the shape and size (at least as far as I can see) of buckshot slugs. This means they are extra long ranged dust enhanced armor piercing buckshot slugs. Now, the durability and strength of Ember Celica._

 _They appear to be made of some unknown metal found only on Remnant being able to deflect bullets, swords, claws and explosions alike without even a scratch. Yang also seems to rely heavily on them when blocking lethal or crippling blows when fighting human opponents. They certainly cut down on arm injury, allowing her to block more hits and still hit back with greater force. And Yang can use the kick from Ember Celica to increase the force of her hits._

 _BUMBLEBEE_

 _geez, no! Not the pairing you sick bastards! I'm talking about the bike. Its clearly of superior technology to Earths bikes, and can reach nearly 120 Mph in the streets of vale despite sharp turns and the odd car at night. Bumblebee's build is highly aerodynamic, and practically screams speed, so I'm 89% sure If she were to get onto an open highway with no traffic, she could easily reach almost 180 – 200 Mph. Buts that's partially theoretical. Now, we all know that Bumblebee is an awesome piece of machinery, sleek, fast and powerful like a motorcycle should be. Except better._

 _The wheels seem to be wider than most modern motorcycle wheels, suggesting highly increased stability and yet absolutely no difference is made to the maneuverability of this vehicle. In fact, the maneuverability is even better than that of almost all modern motorcycles that I know of._

 _Bumblebee shares Yangs color scheme, and has seemingly high tech suspension mechanism's showing that this sexy beast of a motorcycle is an incredibly smooth ride. And, during painting the town, Yang pulled off sliding at a near 180 degree angle on the wheels to avoid cars without almost any penalty to her momentum. This is totally awesome, but as of now I'm unsure of the science behind it._

 _This set of wheels is capable of hitting 80 Mph in just 2 seconds flat, meaning it has an acceleration of 40 Mps. That is nearly as fast as more than two or three different million dollar sports cars. Seriously, as a fellow motorcycle rider, I would give anything to ride on this thing. Yang is one lucky teenager. I don't care if she's fictional._

 _Bumblebee can seat up to three people. (not recommended, but possible) two people safely. And if it has storage space, then I don't know about it, but it would be cool._

 _SIMPLIFYING/STATS._

 _Okay, time to make everything I just said simple. Like Ruby said in painting the town, Yang just gets stronger with every hit she takes. She can also set herself on fire, blind people, and seriously f*ck your sh*t up. Her defense is high, her aura is very dense, her attack is high, her ranged attack is moderate to high, and her personal transportation is a powerful sexy beast of a motorcycle built for speed and a smooth ride. For the sake of the Board of power, infinity is going to be shown as 1'000'000._

 _Here's the stats._

 **Strength -** _9.5 metric Tons – 1M metric Tons_

 **Speed –** _14 Mph – 17 Mph_

 **Durability –** _9.5 metric Tons – 1M metric Tons_

 **Willpower –** _B+_

 **Height -** _5'8_

 **Badassery –** _9/10_

 **Stealth –** _absolutely none_

 **Reaction Speed –** _2.14 – 0.93_

 **Defense –** _A+_

 **Attack -** _A+_

 **Ranged Attack -** _B_

 **Instinct –** _A-_

 **Experience –** _moderate._

 **Fighting Style –** _brute force, boxing, kick boxing, assorted mixed martial arts._

 **Mental State -** _healthy_

 **Eyesight -** _average_

 **well, that's it. Hope this helps you folks with whatever you came here to do. See you the next time I get bored.**

 **Note/ this was begun and completed in a time span of under 6 hours, so if I missed something don't judge me for it.**


End file.
